dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wrath of Eukor
Plot Synopsis After regenerating in Victorian London, the new Doctor and a chimney sweep called Carl Evans travel to 1980s North America. There they find a commune of Vietnam vetrans living in a national park are being hunted down and killed by an unknown alien force - the wrath of Eukor itself! Continuity *The Doctor's regeneration is caused by a failure in the DNA matrix, due to the stress of regenerating "three times in as many years" *The Doctor mentions meeting HG Wells, who said that the TARDIS could not work Production to be added Cast Barbara Benedetti: The Doctor Randy Rogel: Carl Evans Jim Dean: Grant Kevin McCauley: Harris Michael Smith: Tate Tom Lance: Wallace Crew Written by Cheryl Read Produced and Directed by Ryan K. Johnson Production Notes by Ryan K Johnson With Kill Roy in the can (but not completed) in the fall of 1983 I became a die-hard fan of Doctor Who. Early in 1984 I read that the World Science Fiction Convention in LA that year was going to have a film contest with judges like Gary Kurtz (the producer of Star Wars). I decided it was about time to do a science fiction movie and Doctor Who seemed a logical extension of this. I knew I couldn't compare with the Tom Baker episodes that were being run (practically the only exposure I had to Doctor Who at the time), so I decided I needed to do something that would be a complete departure from anything anyone had ever seen on the show before: a female Doctor. Barbara Benedetti (left)was cast in the part on the recommendation of A.M. Collins, a Seattle playwright whose Angry Housewives Barbara was currently appearing in. Barbara had no idea who Doctor Who was, I think she just took it on faith that I had made the whole thing up. Barbara then recommended her co-star, Randy Rogel (then playing a character in Housewives called "Lewd Fingers") to play Carl Evans the Chimney Sweep. In the 1990s Randy was a writer on Animaniacs for Warner Brothers Animation. A script he wrote for Batman: The Animated Series won an Emmy in 1993! Today he writes for Disney Animation. The script (originally written by me and heavily edited by Cheryl Read, Linda Bushyager and Deb Walsh) went through many drafts, including one less than a week before we began filming. This drove my production manager, Mark Schellberg (who can briefly be seen near the end of the film as a tied-up workman) nuts, since it was his responsibility to plan out the film's logistics. Except for some rain, filming was efficiently accomplished over a 10 day shoot. Because of the deadline of the Worldcon's film contest, I had less than 60 days to complete editing and have a print out of the lab. Many restless nights were spent trying to get the film ready, with the only break taking place during Westercon where a special trailer was shown. The 4th of July weekend was also when the 2nd Unit filming took place in order to capture the shots of the stone pillars the Doctor and Company find in the woods (if you notice very carefully you'll see the actors and the pillars are never in the same shot together -- the grass was about two feet shorter as well when we got around to the last shots). The film was completed on time and sent off to the Worldcon. Meanwhile, the premiere was held very early on a Sunday morning with no publicity whatsoever at Timecon in San Jose, California. My spies at the Worldcon informed me that only the finalists would be actually screened for attendees at the con -- but I could count on being shown -- wink, wink, say no more! Needless to say, I went overboard on the publicity machine printing up dozens of flyers to spread all over the convention to alert everyone to the screening. As a result, the room was packed as my film was shown. Sadly, two-and-half hours later (with the room nearly empty), someone else was announced the winner, but at least people had seen my movie. What was really strange was as we were leaving the room I heard someone say, "Gee, I didn't know the BBC had a female Doctor." Did someone think this was genuine BBC product? Thus it went for the next six months or so, the film passed into obscurity until a screening at Norwescon in March 1985. The audience went nuts and I was immediately asked if I was going to make a sequel. Bogged down with trying to finish Kill Roy, a sequel was the last thing on my mind. Little did I know what lay ahead... Links Here is Link :) Watch Wrath of Eukor Category: Film Productions Category:1980s Film Category:The ten doctors revised! Category:Barbara Benedetti Doctor stories